


Chapter 4 of "The Sun and The cold" Twitter AU

by Ju_ne



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, F/F, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ju_ne/pseuds/Ju_ne
Summary: This is the 4th chapter of a SiYoo AU I'm actually writing on twitter, so I suggest you read the AU first and then come back to this.AU link: https://twitter.com/JDCSUA/status/1241691386270932992?s=20Trigger warning: please read the tags, it's kinda violent and bloody.Thank you!
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Chapter 4 of "The Sun and The cold" Twitter AU

_August 8 th 1756_

“-We don’t have a choice, Siyeon!”

“- Bora, no! There’s no way I’m going to do that, this is too risky!”

Bora took Siyeon’s hand, trying to reassure her.

“- Don’t get too close I didn’t feed today.” Siyeon said, removing her hand from Bora’s warm grasp but the young girl quickly grabbed her hand again.

“- I trust you, I know you won’t hurt me, Siyeon. Listen to me. You know you can’t defeat Orlok alone and now that he has targeted us, he will not stop until he considered that you’ve suffered enough, that’s what he said, right?”

Siyeon nodded, looking at her shoes, avoiding Bora’s gaze, she didn’t want to see the beautiful passion burning in her eyes, and let herself be convinced by her crazy plan.

“- Look at me. You know it. Turning me into a vampire is our only chance!”

“- I don’t mind suffering! You have no idea how terrible being a vampire is… Doing that to you is like sentencing you to something worse than death!” Siyeon said with a trembling voice, finally looking at Bora. “- And I’m not sure I can do it… You know how hard it is for me to control myself, once I bite you… I don’t think I’ll be able to poison you and not simply drink all your blood. I’m scared just thinking about it.” Siyeon added, closing her eyes. Just thinking about biting Bora woke all her senses up, she knew this was really, really dangerous.

“- Once again, I trust you. And to me, it only means staying with you for eternity… This doesn’t seem worse than death.” Bora smiled softly. Siyeon looked away once again. “- Siyeon. He will kill you. If we’re together in this, we can win this, you said young vampires are wild but powerful… look at me, I’m already a threat as a human, he won’t last long when I’ll be a vampire!”

Siyeon couldn’t help but let out a tensed chuckle, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Bora had this capacity to laugh and joke in any circumstances, and in time like this it could be unsettling but it reminded Siyeon how much she loved the young human. They were in a difficult situation and still, Bora was able to joke and reassure Siyeon.

However, the problem remained the same: how could she drag the woman she loves the most in Hell with her, when she knew that being a vampire was destructive, harmful, agonizing and even worse. On the other hand, if she didn’t do it, Orlok would find her and not rest until she had suffered enough. With him being aware of Bora being close to Siyeon, he would probably target her too. Who would protect Bora if Siyeon was already gone?

Siyeon’s thoughts were jostling in her mind, trying to find a solution to protect and spare Bora, but at this point, this seemed to be an impossible task. Either she had to watch her suffer, or make her suffer.

_August 10 th 1756_

“- BORA, LOOK AT ME!” Siyeon said while roughly pulling the young human close to her.

“- Just hurry up Siyeon, you finally took your decision, we don’t have much time left!” Bora replied, panic filling her voice.

“- Bora, if- if things turn bad, if I mess up-“

“- You will not mess up! I can’t lie, I’m scared too but I know you won’t mess up!”

“- Listen to me Bora, I beg you! I want you to know that I love you with all my heart like I’ve never loved anyone before. You changed my cursed life for a better one, you made want to change and be a better person… I won’t let you down. No matter what happened, I’ll love and protect you until I leave this universe. ” Siyeon confessed and pulled the girl in a hug, being careful to not hurt her. When she was emotional like this, it was even harder to control her impulses and be aware of her real strength, she was constantly afraid of hurting her.

“- I love you Siyeon. You made so much progress already, see you’re able to initiate a hug now. We will get through this okay? And after… at least you won’t have to be afraid of hurting me anymore. When I’ll be calmer, we will plan a better life for you and I, okay?” Bora talked slowly, hoping her words would calm them down.

And it worked, her words and her warmth helped Siyeon settle down. Not letting go of the girl, she focused on their future, trying to forget how delicious her blood smell. She will have to control herself to drink just the right amount. Even though she had fed right before, she had to resist the deliciousness of Bora’s blood.

“- I am going to keep relaxing and when I feel ready, I will bite you. I will drink some of your blood and when you’re weak enough, I’ll replace it with poison. When you wake up, the pain will be excruciating.” She had already explained everything to Bora, but repeating the steps was a way for her to get ready too. “- I will take care of you, and do my best to ease the pain. In two or three days, everything will stop, you will be a vampire. Hopefully Orlok won’t come before that, and when he comes…” She couldn’t finish that sentence, too afraid of what was to come. They stayed silent for a moment, before Bora talked again:

“- I’m ready when you are.” Bora whispered, tightening the hug. 

Siyeon waited a few more minutes, eyes closed, until she was totally used to the smell of Bora’s blood, until she didn’t want to rip her throat but was in control of her actions. When she felt ready, she tried to only let her longue canines out, she didn’t want to make a full transformation now to not let her vampiric self take control of the situation.

Tenderly, she planted her fangs in the girl’s neck, holding her in place inside her strong grip. As she started to swallow her blood, she watched herself losing her sanity and what she feared the most slowly happening. She opened her eyes, unable to ignore the signals her body was sending her: she was now fully transformed and was drinking her lover’s blood as if she hadn’t drunk anything for months. This blood that smelt so exquisite, so luscious since the second they met. Finally tasting it was slowly sending her into a trance, it was nothing like she ever tasted before, the liquid entering her monstrous body was awakening things in her she had completely forgotten, rising her evilest instinct as a vampire: she had only one need and one goal: drinking every single drop of this blood, then drinking another one, and another one, without the need to stop, it was so delicious and exhilarating, there was no reason to stop anymore.

Siyeon totally lost herself to her senses, to her deepest instinct and without even seeing that her prey was getting scared and was yelling something at her, she drank her blood without any second thought, until the last drop. The frustrated discontented beast she had become finally tore the girl’s throat apart brutally, trying to find a reminding drop of this revered elixir.

She stood, ready to look for another victim when a voice echoed inside her mind. “Look what do we have here? I don’t even need to do anything, it seem you ruined your own existence perfectly… When you’ll wake up from this trance you will see… And you will remember, Orlok shall be back to awaken your true nature, to let the monster sleeping inside of you rise once again… I will not let your majestic destructive potential go to waste. I am patient. I will be back, and will rattle your life once again. See you soon, Siyeon.”

_August 21 st 1756 _

It took several days to Siyeon to fully come back to her human form and accept what happened. She was now ready to go back to the place she had avoided so much since she started to have her consciousness and memories back. She knew what she was going to find there, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to see it. However she had to. She had to go, she had to take care of the body, she had to say good bye properly.

When she reached her destination, she felt the anxiety overwhelming her already. She opened the door and went straight to where she left Bora.

As soon as she laid her eyes on her, Siyeon couldn’t help but collapse on the ground. If she could cry she would be crying all tears she could right now but no matter how painful this was, no tears would come. She crawled to reach the girl’s body and cautiously hold her head in her arms, her neck being too damaged to hold it. Her hands were shaking with force, and her chest was hurting as if swords were butchering the remains of her heart. There was only one way for her to relieve the pain now: screaming. So she screamed, shouted, screeched, and squealed to let the pain out, but no matter how hard and how long her screams lasted, it wasn’t enough to ease her grief. It would probably never be.

After several long hours, she wasn’t able to make any sound anymore and finally calmed down a little. Siyeon was calmer but angrier than ever. How could she let this happened, how could she thought she was able to do this when she knew how strong her craving for her lover’s blood was. She had decided to ignore the signs, to trust the weak and pathetic “progress” when all she did was lying to herself. Deep down, she knew that she wasn’t ready, but blinded by her feelings and her greed, she took this risk that lead her here. She had killed the only person she cared for, an innocent, pure and loving person and she had to face the consequences now. She had forgotten that a vampire’s life was cursed. Literally, cursed. How would Satan allow a creature like her to have feelings and save her loved one…? Of course there had to be something to ruin this and remind her what she really was: a monster. And a monster shouldn’t experience love, happiness and bravery. Monsters were meant to murder, to suffer and make suffer, to create chaos. She would not forget about this twice.

Still holding the young girl’s body in her arms, Siyeon stood up and went outside, took her away without looking back. She would never be able to step in this house again anyway.

Siyeon entered the woods, determined to find the most beautiful and peaceful place for Bora’s final resting place. When she found the right place, she started mechanically digging until the hole was deep and large enough. Carefully, she put the fragile body inside. The swords in her chest started moving again, the pain being stronger than ever. She had covered the wound in her neck with flowers found in the clearing where Bora would lay forever. Those flowers weren’t meant to hide what Siyeon had done to her, but to honor Bora’s beauty. Even in her death, she remained graceful and her final look had to fit her natural elegance. Crouched in the grave with Bora, she held her hand one last time, hating that her skin was now as cold as hers.

“- Bora,” Siyeon started with a weak voice. She cleared her throat and continued “- I won’t say a lot because you knew my true feelings. But I am so, _so_ sorry I failed you. I was unable to hold the only promise I gave you and this is my entire fault. I overestimated my abilities and was selfish. We should have run away and try to find help, I don’t know if this would have work, but we would have at least win some time to find another solution, other than this one. I know that you wanted to stay with me forever. But we shouldn’t have rushed, I shouldn’t have rushed, I should have waited to be fully ready. And now you’re gone, because of my mistakes.” Siyeon stayed like this for a while, letting the pain crushing her, she deserved it, she did that to herself. “- I’m so sorry. I love you.” At those words, she finally felt the tears came out. Her vision became blurry and everything around her turned to red. She raised her hands to wipe her eyes and saw blood on the back of her hands. She was crying blood. This curse had no limits. Not wanting to spoil any blood on Bora, she jumped out of the grave, and after saying her final goodbye, she put the dirt back in the grave, covering the girl’s body. When she finished, she added stones and flowers at the top, making Bora’s resting place a beautiful and calm site.

The following weeks, Siyeon wandered, remembering Orlok’s words. He said he would be back but she could not allow that, she would leave Earth before he could use her again. She didn’t know where she was going, but she kept walking and walking, trying to escape her reality, unable to stop the swords in her chest and somehow hoping it wasn’t only her feelings hurting but that those swords were real and would help her definitely leave this place and forget about what she had done. She kept walking, waiting for exhaustion to take her away.

The strength she had as a vampire allowed her to keep this rhythm for months until, at last, she felt weakness growing inside of her. She pushed through for two more weeks before collapsing in an empty street. She didn’t know where she was and it didn’t matter, she was finally paying for what she did. She had never felt this weak, her body crying for blood but she would not step back, this was her punishment. And now that she couldn’t move anyway, she just had to wait for her body to totally give up and her soul to go to Hell where it belonged. She closed her eyes, remembering Bora’s smile and smile.

She woke up and opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and she could only see red. Red, again she thought, this couldn’t be a good sign. Or maybe it was, maybe she finally reached Hell. But this place was too fresh and too calm to be Hell. She blinked a few times and realized the red wasn’t fire but hair. A young woman was sitting next to her on the bed, long ruby hair cascading on her shoulders.

“- You’re awake! Took you some time, I really thought you were about to die on this street, I had to give you some of my own blood and you still took a week to wake up!”

Siyeon finally put the pieces together. That girl saved her life. She was alive. Months of suffering for this result. She couldn’t believe it, all her painful memories and regrets were back, untouched.

“- I don’t know why you did that, but I can help you. I will help you, alright?” the stranger said, a bright smile on her face. “- Now rest some more, take your time, we’ll talk later.”

Siyeon didn’t say a word. How would this stranger be of any help?

**Author's Note:**

> If you think some parts are missing: yes, I know, it's normal, it's on purpose. More will be revealed on the next chapters on twitter.  
> It's super hard for me to focus and find the right words these days but writing is helping me relax so I'm just writing, doing my best and posting. I hope you're enjoying this story, even though it's dark, sorry Suayeon. But maybe it won't be dark until the end... we'll see!


End file.
